Sobre a Luz da Lua
by Zola Uchiha
Summary: A escuridão do Luar


A escuridão do Luar...

A luz da Lua banhava o cômodo que se encontrava em absoluto silencio, já era madrugada e àquela hora ninguém vagava pelas ruas a não ser os ninjas que partia ou chegava de alguma missão fora de Konoha, à mulher deitada confortavelmente sobre lençóis de pura ceda de cor azul marinho quase negro, do seu lado um belo homem dormia tão confortável quanto ela, o olhando podia-se notar os belos traços do rosto e do resto do corpo também, ali se encontrava a sua _escuridão, _o peito subia e descia conforme respirava, sim, ele é lindo e ainda mais quando não se encontrava usando aquela expressão de inatingível é ela ama aquele _insensível_, e não havia nada e nem força naquele mundo que a faria desistir dele ou do seu amor.

Se levantando da cama ela começa andar no quarto e para em frente a uma pequena mesa onde ficavam alguns de seus vários perfumes e fotografias, olhando atentamente em uma das fotografias viu quatro pessoas de pé em frente a um lago congelado, todos quatro de cabelos negros e pele muito clara, usavam roupas pesadas que suportassem bem o frio e os aqueciam, três deles tinham olhos ônix e uma de olhos perolados, ali se encontrava a nova família Uchiha, a nova geração como alguns moradores costumavam dizer, ali estava a sua vida, os seus amores, suspirando ela anda em direção da grande sacada que á bem ao lado da cama de casal, ali encostada às grades da sacada ela pode visualizar o brilho do _Luar _e a _escuridão_ que a cercava e a protegia, havia poucas estrelas no céu aquela madrugada e ali se perdeu em lembranças gostosas e sofridas.

**Lembranças Onn:**

_Lago de Konoha _

_**(Reação em cadeia - Um dia) Não vou dizer aquilo que não quero ouvir**_

_**Para não ferir você**_

_**Sei que as palavras da minha boca são duras**_

_**Mas não são pra valer**_

_**Sei que não tem jeito**_

_**Mas vou tentando mesmo assim**_

_**E carregando a dor de ver o que nem começou**_

_**Próximo de ter um fim...**_

_Naquela manhã de Primavera o cheiro das flores estava misturado ao ar, às árvores dançavam ao sabor do vento e as folhas flutuavam a sua volta em uma constante rotação de suavidade e beleza, uma garota em especial não podia sentir aquele maravilhoso cheiro e nem aquela maravilhosa visão, seus lindos olhos perolados que mais pareciam duas pequenas __**luas **__estavam cristalinas devido às lágrimas que caiam pesadamente, há alguns minutos tinha presenciado a pior visão de toda a sua vida, o seu grande amor estava aos beijos com outra mulher, ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso poderia acontecer, mas ainda sonhava no dia em que ele montado em um lindo corcel branco viria busca-la e a pediria em casamento, sim devaneios bobos para uma mulher como ela, mas desde pequena fora apaixonada por ele e mesmo depois de ter melhorado em seu poder de combate e quase morrido por ele, o mesmo não havia se declarado para ela como sempre quis._

_A floresta que cercava Konoha estava maravilhosa naquela época as árvores ganhavam mais vida e beleza, os animais pareciam muito mais felizes e agitados, mas ela não se importava com nada daquilo no momento só queria extravasar a sua raiva e ódio que tinha de si mesma por ter demorado tanto a criar coragem e se declarar novamente, o seu amado ''Naruto-kun'' havia gritado para os quatro ventos que a sua amada ''Sakura-chan'' finalmente havia se rendido aos seus encantos, isso o rendeu um belo soco da rosada, mas para Naruto aquilo era o de menos, ele não viu, mas Sakura sim na hora em que Hinata corre de lá chorando, e a rosada adorou aquilo, adorou vela chorar por causa de um amor, o amor da vida dela, a sim, Sakura odiava Hinata desde certo dia._

_**...Estamos longe, tão.**_

_**Longe, muito longe.**_

_**Pra tocar o céu...**_

_- Burra! Burra! Burra! Como pude ser tão burra?! – perguntava Hinata para si mesma._

_- Não diga uma coisa dessas, não deveria se martirizar por causa de um amor não correspondido Hyuuga-Hime._

_Das sombras de uma árvore frondosa estava um homem observando a mulher de olhos perolados se ridicularizar por causa de um amor não correspondido, achava aquilo ridículo, se ela realmente ama-se o loiro já teria se declarado muito antes, mas em uma parte da sua mente algo gritava de alegria por isso não ter acontecido._

_- Qu-uem est-está ai? – tenta perguntar, mas a voz ainda saia embargada por causa do choro._

_- Não reconhece mais a mim Hyuuga-Hime? – pergunta saindo de trás da árvore. _

_**...Mas um dia virá**_

_**Que nós dois seremos um**_

_**Dia virá...**_

_De lá sai um homem de pele clara como a neve, olhos ônix e de cabelos negros arrepiados, como não havia reconhecido, era Uchiha Sasuke, mas o que ele fazia ali!? Hinata gostaria de saber o porquê, mas algo dentro de si tremeu de medo ao seu olhar se encontrar com o dele, dando um passo pra trás Hinata cai sentada no chão, se Sasuke não fosse um Uchiha ele teria rido da situação, quem diria que uma das melhores ninjas da aldeia da folha, futura líder do Clã Hyuuga e chefe de um esquadrão Anbu chorariam por causa de um simples amor não correspondido._

_- U-uchiha Sasuke. – diz Hinata tentando se levantar._

_- Quer ajuda Hyuuga-Hime? – pergunta o Uchiha com sarcasmo na voz._

_- Nã-ão Uchiha-san. – responde tentando parecer forte, mas não foi o que pareceu._

_Sasuke sabia muito bem que ela não estava bem, havia voltado para Konoha assim que a 4º Guerra Ninja havia finalmente acabado, ficou apenas um ano preso e um sobre forte vigilância de ninjas Anbu's e um deles foi a Hyuuga que ali se debulhava em lagrimas mesmo que essa talvez nem se perceba que escapava, havia saído em missão há uma semana e havia chegado hoje de manhã assim que pós o primeiro pé em Konoha, praticamente dito a sua mansão, a Casa dos seus pais, ao entrar em seus quarto toma uma grande surpresa - na cama de casal uma mulher dormia - o ódio o consumiu desde que seus pais foram mortos, naquela cama além de Sasuke mais nenhuma pessoa havia se deitado e o mesmo não deixaria além __**dela, **__mas enquanto isso não acontece-se ele não permitiria, ali deitada confortavelmente em sua cama completamente nua estava Haruno Sakura sua ex-companheira de equipe. Ele após acorda-la a expulsou a gritos enquanto a mesma gritava que o amava e que a pessoa que ele amava nem sabia que o mesmo existia, cansado Sasuke disse simplesmente que odiava a Haruno e que não a queria perto de si, Sakura saiu da casa chorando e com um ódio no olhar que o Uchiha não viu._

_**...Todos já sabem o que sinto por você.**_

_**Só você não vê**_

_**Basta ouvir a tua voz**_

_**Para o meu corpo estremecer**_

_**Sei que esperando**_

_**Eu não vou te convencer**_

_**A vir até a minha boca**_

_**E ver o que pode acontecer...**_

_Sasuke queria falar, falar qualquer coisa para confortar a Hyuuga, mas nada vinha a sua mente – e isso o irritava – respirando fundo ele decide se aproxima fazendo a Hyuuga ainda sentada no chão dar alguns arrastões para trás com medo._

_- Não precisa ficar assim Hyuuga-Hime não irei lhe machucar. – diz Sasuke._

_Hinata não tinha voz para dizer algo ou fazer, ali se encontrava recostada numa árvore sobre o olhar do Uchiha. Isso a deixou frustrada, como ela a melhor ninja do Clã Hyuuga, uma das melhores ninjas de Konoha, líder de um grupo na Anbu e uma das melhores rastreadoras de Konoha ficaria a mercê de alguém facilmente?!_

_- Desculpe Uchiha-san, mas eu preciso ir. – diz Hinata rapidamente se levantando._

_Sasuke foi mais rápido e em frações de segundos os dois se encontravam encostados à árvore onde Hinata estava. Sasuke de frente a Hyuuga com a respiração acelerada e Hinata com os olhos bem abertos e o coração a mil. Antes mesmo de qualquer palavra ser dita os lábios da Hyuuga era tomado pelos do Uchiha em um beijo sôfrego e caloroso. De inicio Hinata tentou resistir mais depois deixou acontecer, era como se algo dentro de si fica-se quente e feliz por ter o Uchiha tão perto de si naquele momento. Nenhum dos dois viu quando Naruto e Sakura chegaram naquela parte da floresta e os viram se beijando, Sakura que se encontrava sorrindo fechou logo a cara e Naruto ficou confuso ate que do nada Sakura solta a sua mão e sai na direção do casal de morenos e começa a gritar. Hinata se solta do Uchiha com tanta rapidez que se não fosse pelo mesmo teria voltado ao chão. Sasuke se encontrava irritado e isso todos percebiam._

_**...Estamos longe,**_

_**Longe, muito longe.**_

_**Pra tocar o céu...**_

_Naruto e Hinata não sabiam o que fazer ou falar, Sakura olhava Hinata com raiva e Sasuke olhava para a rosada com muito ódio. Sasuke queria matar a rosada naquela hora, ela havia interrompido o melhor acontecimento da sua vida!_

_- Te amo Hyuuga Hinata! – grita Sasuke logo depois sumindo num sushin de fumaça._

_Aquela frase deixou Hinata estática, mas por dentro algo crescia e apenas num sussurro respondeu._

_- Também te Amo Uchiha Sasuke._

_**Lembranças Off:**_

O homem acorda e passa a mão sobre os lençóis e sente falta do corpo feminino, olhou ao redor e viu na sacada do quarto, se levantou fazendo o lençol de seda escorregar pelo seu corpo indo parar no chão revelando o corpo desnudo do rapaz. Andando suavemente sem fazer qualquer barulho se, pois atrás dela abraçando.

- Não deveria estar na cama? – pergunta o rapaz com a voz ainda rouca de sono.

- Estou sem sono. – responde a mulher.

- Algo a perturba Hinata? – pergunta o rapaz.

- Não Sasuke, nada me perturba estava apenas recordando. – responde Hinata se virando e olhando Sasuke completamente nu.

Sasuke da um sorriso de lado que deixa Hinata de pelos em pé, nunca era um bom sinal quando ele lhe dirigia aquele sorriso, antes de Hinata perguntar algo Sasuke já lhe colocava nos braços a levando de volta para a cama. Novamente naquela cama os dias se amaram como se fosse à primeira vez, Sasuke nunca se cansava de possuir aquela morena por quem se apaixonara e Hinata não se cansava dele, da sua escuridão.

No quarto ao lado seus filhos olhavam mesmo que já sendo tarde da noite o álbum de fotografias da família e apenas uma foto lhes chamaram atenção. Uma de seus pais abraçados se beijando em uma árvore.

_**...Mas um dia virá**_

_**Que nós dois seremos**_

_**Um dia virá...**_

Se Sakura não tive-se aceitado o pedido de Namoro de Naruto, ela e Sasuke talvez não estivessem juntos agora e isso ela agradecia muito a rosada mesmo esta se encontrava morta. Haruno Sakura foi encontrada morta após dar a luz a um bebe na Floresta de Konoha, o bebe é filho dela com Naruto que hoje em dia é Hokague e cuida muito bem da sua filha mesmo que agora tenha decidido voltar a namorar – uma Kunoichi de Suna chamada Hoshi por quem a sua filha se apegara muito fazendo os dois se apaixonarem – tavez de onde quer que Sakura esteja ela possa descansar em paz.

Hinata olha mais uma vez para a fotografia tirada no lago congelado de Konoha e passa os olhos pelo rosto de seus filhos – Daisuke o mais velho uma cópia fiel de Sasuke apesar de ter herdado o jeito de Hinata, sempre calmo e tímido – e a outra criança – Zacaly a filha de feições leves e de temperamento igualzinho a Sasuke, forte e intimidador – ambos herdaram os poderes oculares dos pais só que neles o Byakugan e Sharingan eram fundidos num só os tornando fortes.

_**...E quando esse dia chegar**_

_**Iremos tocar o céu**_

_**Com as mãos e o coração.**_

- Obrigado Haruno Sakura. – sussurra Hinata antes de dormir.


End file.
